Matando el aburrimiento, causando problemas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Desde que regresó a la vida, Milo ha estado viviendo en una nube de aburrimiento que amenaza con regresarlo a lo profundo del abismo. ¿Será que nuestro amado escorpión encuentra una solución a su dilema? ¿ó deberá contentarse con llevar una vida vacía y sin risas?


**Matando el aburrimiento, causando problemas**

 _Día 7 del mes de Athena. Quedan 23. ¿Podré logralo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

Esto es antes de la llegada de los alumnos dorados.

 _¡Porque todos lo pedían! *redoble de tambores* "Damas y Caballos (sí lo digo por Seiya y Jabu) Las locuras de Milo de Escorpio" *gritos eufóricos*_

* * *

 **Matando el aburrimiento, causando problemas**

Milo estaba aburrido. Había estado viviendo en un estado de aburrimiento total desde que regresaron a la vida. Ni siquiera la vez en que Camus y Afrodita se habían convertido en siameses al pegarse sus cabelleras con chicle –culpa del pequeño Kiki- le había causado gracia. Estaba aburrido, y un Milo aburrido era muy malas noticias… para los demás por supuesto.

* * *

 **¿León?**

― ¡Odio la guardia nocturna! ―se quejó Kanon por millonésima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

―Alégrate de que no soy Saga ―dijo el escorpión arrojándole piedritas a un pilar caído.

― ¡Gracias a Athena! Ya bastante tengo con compartir techo con él.

―Me aburro, Kanon ―se quejó Milo dejándose caer despatarrado en las escaleras.

―Desaburrete ―fue la elocuente y maravillosa respuesta del mayor que se recostó de brazos cruzados contra el pilar.

Unas pisadas que intentaban ser discretas interrumpieron el silencio de la noche. Milo se sentó más derecho y Kanon se descruzó de brazos. El sonido de los arbustos cercanos siendo removidos los puso alerta y listos para atacar al intruso.

Kanon se acercó a los arbustos y, de entre las hojas y ramas, un león hambriento saltó de entre la oscuridad y se aferró al brazo del geminiano.

― ¡Quítamelo, Milo! ¡Se va a comer mi brazo! ―gritaba el mayor sin dejar de sacudir el brazo.

Milo agarro al león por la piel del cuello y lo desprendió de la extremidad de su compañero.

―Solo es un gatito, Kanon.

― ¡Es una bestia salvaje! Quién sabe cuántas enfermedades me contagió.

―Ni siquiera tienes marcas ―Milo le señaló el antebrazo sin señales alguna de haber sufrido un ataque felino.

Escucharon otra vez ruidos entre los arbustos. Kanon se escondió detrás del menor.

―Tiene un cómplice.

Milo notó el temblor que se apoderaba de las manos del menor de los gemelos y la postura rígida que mantenía el resto de su cuerpo.

―No me digas que le temes a los gatos.

― ¡Cállate!

― ¿León? ―una voz femenina detuvo la discusión y Marín salió de entre las hojas y ramas. ―Ahí estás ―dijo en cuanto sus ojos de plata se posaron sobre la bola de pelos que había intentado comerse el brazo de Kanon.

La amazona se acercó a Milo y le arrebató el gato.

―No vuelvas a huir así, mi amado gatito ―regañó la muchacha cariñosamente.

"Miau"

― ¿Es tuyo?

―Lamento mucho esto, lo saque a pasear un rato y lo perdí de vista ―la amazona ignoró la pregunta de Milo, hizo una reverencia a sus superiores, apretó el felino contra su pecho y se retiró.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

― ¿Has visto a Marín? ―preguntó Aioria a su compatriota medio dormido. Milo lo miró con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos por un momento hasta que registró la pregunta.

―No ―contestó al final ―Quizás esté con León.

― ¿León? ¿Quién es León?

―El amado de Marín. Anoche salió con él a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Aioria se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada, una mezcla de miedo y horror hacían una danza en lo profundo de sus ojos. Segundos después su labio inferior empezó a temblar y el quinto guardián salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia su templo. Fue directo a su habitación y se enredó entre las sábanas. Eso no podía ser cierto. Marín no lo engañaría. Se negaba a creerlo.

―Yo soy su león dorado ―dijo a la habitación vacía.

Aioria tiene miedo de preguntar porque no quiere enterarse de la verdad. Marín ya tiene un reemplazo. Por supuesto Milo nunca le dijo que León era la mascota de Marín.

* * *

 **¿Qué planeas?**

Milo salió desde una puerta escondida entre las sombras de su templo. Nadie podía descubrir en que estaba trabajando, si lo hacían podrían echarlo de la orden o peor, enviarlo a aprender chino con Dohko.

Fue hasta la cocina y sacó una bolsita de pasto de debajo del fregadero. Le quedaba muy poco y tendría que darse un paseo por la sala de los Sales Gemelos de Shaka para recolectar más.

En el camino de regreso se cruzó con Dohko que llevaba un objeto apretado contra el pecho y se notaba nervioso. Milo escondió el paquete de pasto en su bolsillo y saludo al mayor. Notó que su voz adquiría ese tono agudo y acelerado, y rogó a Athena que los nervios de Dohko le impidieran al chino notarlo.

Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el hombre que era como un segundo padre para él y se rodearon mutuamente sin perder el ojo del otro. La curiosidad se lo comía vivo.

― ¿Qué lleva ahí? ―preguntó, el objeto en manos de Dohko parecía llamarlo.

― ¿Qué estás tramando? ―Milo permaneció en silencio. Quería saber qué llevaba Dohko y también quería tenerlo pero… ¿valía la pena?

Recordó lo que lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta y decidió que no, lo que llevara el chino no era más importante que su secreto. Sin decir nada desapareció detrás de la puerta.

―Ya regresó Papi, mis preciosas ―dijo dando leves golpecitos a una pecera cuadrada.

La pecera estaba llena de tierra y a través del vidrio se podían ver caminos entre la tierra siendo recorridas por hormigas coloradas.

―Traigo comida ―dijo moviendo la bolsa de pasto frente al cristal. Dejó caer unas briznas de hierba en la parte de arriba y vio a sus hermosas mascotas acarrearlas a través de los túneles. Estaba fascinado de que seres tan pequeños pudieran cargar algo tres veces más grande. A su manera eran caballeros dorados.

* * *

 _Una semana después…_

Milo iba subiendo las escaleras hacia piscis cuando vio que bajaban el alumno de Dohko en compañía de Pegaso, retrocedió hasta acuario y escondió a sus mascotas entre las sombras. No quería que los niños se pudieran de preguntones. Saludó a los bronceados y bajó con ellos en medio de la conversación.

Camus salió de su estudio para dejar la taza de café sucia en el fregadero cuando tropezó con algo y escuchó vidrio romperse. Lo siguiente que supo era que cientos de insectos caminaban por su cuerpo y lo mordían. Y sabía muy bien de quién era la culpa.

―Milo ―masculló por lo bajo. Y, varios escalones más abajo, Milo sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

 **¿Fantasmas?**

Saga era malo cocinando. Eso era sabido por todos los habitantes del Santuario (y unas cuantas personas en Rodorio, los generales de Poseidón, los espectros de Hades y algunos Dioses, gracias a Kanon). Su más reciente víctima: un filete.

El mayor de los gemelos no podía dormir, sentía una presencia molesta y peligrosa en su habitación. Y no era Kanon.

 _Saga…_

Alguien llamaba su nombre.

 _Saga…_

Estaba muy cerca.

 _Saga…_

Murmurando contra su oído.

 _Saga…_

¡Y le respiraba en el cuello!

El caballero de géminis salió disparado de su cama y miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Un filete gigante y quemado se acercaba a él y Saga sabía que venía a vengarse.

―Soy Kanon. Soy Kanon ―repitió hasta el cansancio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos contra su cuerpo ―Por favor Athena, no dejes que me mate. Prometo no volver a cocinar. Lo prometo. Por favor.

Saga abrió los ojos y el filete vengador había desaparecido. Gracias Athena, lo había salvado.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación del mayor, Milo hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reír a carcajadas. Se quitó el disfraz de filete quemado y se puso uno de gato. Hora de asustar a Kanon.

* * *

Saga era muy bueno haciendo café. Eso era algo que Kanon no compartía con nadie. Los cafés de su hermano eran sólo para géminis.

― ¿Quieres intentar cocinar otro filete hoy?

Kanon vio como todo el color desaparecía del rostro de su gemelo, sus ojos se volvían en su cráneo y caía de la silla.

― ¿Qué raro?

"Miau"

En menos de un segundo, y como buen gemelo, Kanon repetía a la perfección la reacción de su hermano. Ni un solo movimiento fuera de lugar.

* * *

Milo estaba aburrido. Había estado viviendo en un estado de aburrimiento total desde que regresaron a la vida.

Eso era varias semanas atrás, antes de descubrir lo mucho que le divertía gastarle bromas a sus compañeros, aún cuando tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.

―Chicos, ya bájenme ― aunque las consecuencias fuera ser colgado de cabeza dentro de una habitación cubierta de hielo, vestido solo con ropa interior.

* * *

Aioria sigue creyendo que Marín lo engaña y no se anima a preguntar quién es León. Marín es muy feliz con su amada **mascota**.

Camus gasto los ahorros de Milo en crema para las picaduras de insectos y se negó a salir de su templo hasta que todas las marcas desaparecieran.

Saga volvió a intentar cocinar. Solo que no filetes.

Kanon no supera su miedo a los gatos. Miedo del que Saga no sabe absolutamente nada.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Los disfraces utilizados por Milo fueron proveídos por "Fantasía Phantos. Tienda de disfraces"._


End file.
